Coincidence or Fate?
by xXCoco-HimeXx
Summary: No one expects to come across a soccer team who after a decisive battle practically change your fate all of a sudden. When it happens to her, she not only learns that soccer is more than a sport. She also learns the essence of bonding, friendship passion and ambitions.


**YES! I know, A new fic so SOON!? But the problem with me is , is that I don't or at least rarely concentrate at one fic at a time, because I just can't. Don't think though that I will abandon the other fic, not at all, I do this to create a nice varying rhythm for myself! Stay tuned for it xD**

**So for the first announcement.**

**This fan fiction of Inazuma Eleven will contain an OC of mine which I designed several months ago.**** I have designs of her on my DA account, so might you be curious to what she looks like, just go there. (I have the same Username so I wouldn't be hard to find) I will do my best to introduce her well, explain her personality throughout the story and give you all a nice idea and such.**

**If something is not clear to you feel free to tell me.**

**Oh yeah, furthermore I might include some of her family, but you will notice.**

**Also last but not least, the usual and possible mistakes I've made, feel free to point them out and I will adjust it. **

**Do note: This is a fanfic, thus this story will not be purely a copy of the actual storyline in IE. In fact my story will definitely follow its own line and will differ from the actual anime. **

**I do have it a little based on the plot though, but do not expect me to write an accurate imitation or something.**

**Maybe also important: I have the storyline based from after Tsunami joined Raimon and after Gouenji came back all well and such. So what you can state that it is before they fight against Gazelle and Burn. Again I repeat, do not expect me to write all detailed the same as what truly happened, I did watch a lot of IE, but I don't remember it all so perfectly, therefore it gets MY twist.**

**Chapter 1 **

**An astonishing surprise**

* * *

Soft tapping to the window coursed like almost separable syllable's throughout the room. Also the harmonious melodies the birds chirped upon the early morning caused one to roll over in bed and softly twitch to the non-noisy sounds.

The girl was fast asleep as she rubbed her nose subconsciously before a sigh was heard.

Suddenly a loud slamming sound followed, what disturbed the silence causing the girl to startle awake and sit up immediately. "I'm awake!" She called out after her eyes seem wide frightened, however she blinked a few times as she relaxed after silence was regained.

Until a figure stood beside her bed impatiently tapping its foot while the loud voice roared through the girl's eardrums.

"Damn it sis! It's 9.00 AM and you're still snoozing on this very day!"

The girl looked still sleepily beside her. It was one of her many younger brothers, probably annoyed over the fact that her sleeping longer than usual meant that many things that needed to be done weren't done yet. Such as maintaining the dojo and organizing of further activities planned for the day.

"I'm sorry Dian…" She said to her brother, but then she realized something. "Wait…isn't it Saturday?"

Said brother, called Dian was seeming to get angered at her comment. "Even though have you forgotten your duties for today!?" He took out a scheme. "This is what we do this and is what you do. If you keep abandoning your tasks like this eventually the dojo will be left in a state of derelict and…"

So he continued whilst pointing at several things written on the paper, however the girl stopped listening as her eyes slowly closed again.

With that, a loud thwack was heard as she had received a new bump to her head, which happened almost every day.

After that the girl immediately rushed out of her bed, dashing through the large hallways of the gigantic dojo she lived in, racing to the bathroom to get ready for the new day to begin.

This was basically the daily grind of Bao Jia, a young teen girl of Chinese origin who's been living in Japan for all of her life.

Jia was the eldest sister out of thirty brothers who all lived in this dojo together after inheriting it from a far family member. One would probably think how is it possible to have that many siblings? But the truth was that there were affairs in the game, all of them having the same father, but knowing their father he had so many women in his life this is how it eventually ended up.

As Jia is the eldest, and is a part of a triplet existing of two more brothers who are younger than her by a few minutes, her mother was the first wife of the father of the huge sibling group.

That wife however, deceased during illness several years after giving birth to five children, being a quintuplet. These five were born two years after Jia and her brothers were born.

This meant that Jia's biological mother had eight children in total which was in fact a lot. Especially for this time nowadays.

This woman, the biological mother, had a father who had inherited the dojo these children now live in, meaning the dojo officially belonged to their grandfather, and as their mother had deceased of illness she ceded the dojo to her children, the woman by then already knowing the father could not be count on.

As earlier mentioned the father had had many affairs in his life, woman after woman being deceived by him, however even though their father was not a man to be proud of, after the children learned of each other's existence they grouped up and Jia as the oldest promised to take care of all of them, even though when this all happened she was only ten.

Of course she didn't do all of this on her own, far family members and people who related to them also helped them build up the life they had now, and eventually they were, or at least the eldest of them were grown up well enough to take care of their selves.

So that was basically the gist of her backstory, being the eldest meant that she needed to take care of all of her siblings, but luckily she stood not alone with her brothers by her side.

The dojo they all lived in was huge if you take into account thirty people live in there, so it should be like the size of a palace or at least a school, theoretically speaking, but their grandfather used to train large amounts of students in there, so that's why it was perfectly fit for all of them.

In any case that was it for the past, as you had to describe her daily life now it basically came to it that Dian, her younger brother who was one of the five quintuplets, was maybe one of the younger but he definitely had a great sense of responsibility, maybe even more than his sister despite him being younger.

He knew his sister was a bit ditzy and clueless at times, so he had to take matters into own hands when it was needed, so he claims.

And that explains the morning quite. Dian had made the scheme for all brothers and Jia herself as each part of the dojo was divided into sections so that when everyone did his own task, the maintenance should be fine.

This would mean that one time abandoning could lead to negligence of certain important tasks and maintenance. This is why Dian was so worried over Jia slacking off when she didn't keep her head with it.

The girl sighed to herself and hopped into the shower to get ready for the morning.

* * *

After she was finished, Jia immediately started with the chores that awaited her. She ordered the rest of her bro's the needed directions and finished what needed to be done. After the cleaning and household was done, it was later in the noon and she said her brothers goodbye as she hopped out of the dojo to get some grocery shopping done.

Dian watched his sister leave, as he took the lead of the rest what needed to be done.

Walking down the road the girl happily hopped her way to the supermarket and went inside, getting what she needed for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Also not forgetting the healthy snacks or other necessary stuff. In order to carry all this she needed a kart, so she happily waddled with one through the building, humming a song to herself.

When she finally got everything she waddled back out with 6 bags of full of supplies and food 3 bags to each hand as she slowly but firmly walked her way with the intention of getting home soon. If she'd hurry there was plenty of time for free activities, before needing to cook though and thus before the evening would break through.

She looked up the sky which was a lovely blue as the sun rays stroke her face. She had a good feeling about this day so she smiled to herself and started to pick up her speed however when she was about to take one more step her eyes widened before she noticed something speeding up towards her direction, a sharp pain cruising throughout her features as that caused her to fall backwards and the bags of groceries being all spread across the floor.

Jia groaned in pain as she held the side of her face with one hand, while the other hand supported her to sit up.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay!?" A voice called out to her, as she heard footsteps closing in nearer.

"Y- yeah… Don't mention it. It was merely an accident, I wasn't really paying attention." Jia smiled up at the culprit, thinking she might have bumped up into something.

However when she looked up more clearly she saw a brown haired boy with an orange headband. She looked up surprised when he held a soccer ball between his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it's course would deviate so much." The boy laughed in an apologizing manner as he put a hand behind his head, "I'm Endou Mamoru. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to help her up.

Said boy felt a bit guilty. He thought that using Bakuretsu punch would be the best technique to stop the ball with now, but the direction of the ball was a bit off predicted.

Jia took the hand and smiled as she introduced herself as well while she got up.

"Bao Jia! I'm sorry for the hit, I didn't see where the ball would fly to!" Endou apologized once more as he learned of her name.

"You can just call me Jia." The girl replied, then laughed a little. "And don't worry about it, I feel fine!" She petted her own head as if wanting to indicate it was still attached to her neck, which Endou laughed at.

The girl laughed some more as well, until she realized it. She started staring at his uniform. "Soccer…You play soccer!"

The brown-haired boy blinked a few times before he grinned and nodded. "That's right! I'm the goalkeeper for Raimon junior high." He rubbed his nose sheepishly.

"Really? Now I remember…Raimon…you guys played in the football frontier right?" The girl questioned.

Endou nodded. "So you know, do you happen to play soccer too?" He kind of figured because she seemed to know her stuff even though it took her a while. She may not look as a girl to attend to it often though, but who was he to prejudge her.

Or maybe she would be a manager too? He didn't know for sure.

She had very long black hair and her bangs were messily yet neatly spread across her features. While her skin tone was very light, her eyes were a teal green so all with all what he could state from her appearance that she seemed very girly yet not too much. It was difficult to get a clear image of her traits.

All he could say now was that she seemed like a kind person.

Jia smiled brightly and replied to Endou's question. "Sometimes, with my brothers. But not as intensely as you guys probably do, I merely do it for fun!"

So she did play soccer after all, Endou was pleasantly surprised. He responded to her answer. "Don't get the wrong idea though Jia." He grinned. "All of us play soccer because it's fun."

She looked at him a bit surprised and wanted to question what he really intended to say but a voice called out to him. "Endou!"

It was a boy with dreads and goggles, who was followed by a boy with platinum-blonde flame like hair. Or at least Jia thought it symbolized the flames somehow.

"Gouenji! Kidou!" Endou called out to his friends.

"We're in the middle of training." The platinum blonde boy said. "What is taking you so long?"

The dread locked boy turned his gaze towards Jia, hard to tell since he was wearing those goggles after all.

The girl looked a bit surprised, but then it sunk in. "Oh dear! I'm sorry for disturbing you!" She quickly scrambled her groceries together.

Endou looked alarmed. "Ah, sorry I should've helped you with that!"

The girl shook her head and smiled at him brightly as she managed to get everything together again. "No, it's alright. I was the one keeping you from practicing anyway." She stood up and bowed as she grabbed her bags then quickly dashed off and waved them goodbye. "I'll see ya around sometime! Good luck!"

Endou laughed a little then called back after her. "Hope to play against you sometime!" He saw her waving and nodding before she disappeared in the far distance.

Kidou stood there surprised and looked at Endou. "She plays soccer?" He wasn't of the prejudges either, but considering her personality, as far as he could analyze, she didn't seem like a soccer player.

"Yeah!" Endou replied. "She said she plays a lot with her brothers, she seems very modest about it too!"

Gouenji just nodded. "I see…" He too thought that the girl seemed rather ditzy, however first impressions may deceive…

* * *

An hour or so later the three had long returned to their field to re-join their teammates for the practice. Coach Hitomiko had disappeared like she always would so questionably, but that didn't stop the others from their actions. In fact now that Kidou had returned he was the one to give the directions as usual so that everyone could get their act together.

Endou was positioned at his goal again as he looked proudly over the field, seeing how his teammates were all so motivated kept him in good spirits. Even though Endou was always in good spirits, but as a captain to see his team was doing well enlightened his heart.

Since the new members of Raimon had joined the teams bonds had grown even greater than before which made the team even stronger than you could imagine.

The boy was about to speak up and yell another pep talk to his team, however when Tsunami kicked a ball with a hissatsu shoot he wanted to improve, it took a whole other direction then was meant and apparently it hit a person.

Endou sighed, as he was pondering if he should call it bad luck, as this was the second person falling victim to off aiming.

Little did they know this certain person was not going to take it as lightly as the previous one.

"Haha, I'm sorry! I kind of messed up!" Tsunami ran up to the person in the distance, who seemed to have obtained a bump on his head and a red spot in the face probably caused by the hit.

The pink-haired male at first grinned and apologized, but when he saw the boy he had hit wore the nastiest glare one could imagine, his smile faltered.

"You are _so_ going to regret this." The boy threatened.

Tsunami judged that from the spikey and blue Mohawk the guy had and the false features he possessed, that he definitely wouldn't let this mistake go by so easily.

"Look, I told you I'm sorry. It won't happen again, alright?" The pink-haired male held out his hand, which the boy immediately punched away.

"Don't you try sweet-talking me! I don't need your stinking apologize! You're going to regret attacking me and I will make sure you do by destroying you!" His tone showed he was serious, causing Tsunami's eye to slightly twitch in annoyance. This guy meant business, so if he was planning to pick a serious Tsunami would definitely take him on.

Endou noticed and quickly rushed up to the both of them. "Just what seems to be the problem?"

"That blockhead just kicked the ball at my face. Now I will show him what happens when you provoke me."

"I told you," Tsunami tried again. "It was an _accident._"

"Will you say the same when my fist _accidently _connects with your face?" The blue Mohawk boy threatened back.

"Why you—" Endou stood in front of Tsunami as he cut him off, holding an arm out and shook his head.

"There is no need to fight. I am pretty sure we can solve this without any violence!"

The unknown boy groggily spat to the side, than sighed as he gripped his own head in annoyance, his free hand carelessly shoved in his pocket. He narrowed his eyes, then noticed the uniforms both Tsunami and Endou were wearing.

"Soccer."

Endou looked up surprised and tilted his head.

"What are you deaf?! I said soccer! Let's see how good you bastards really are and lets play a match! If I can't beat the pink head with my fists I shall show him who is boss by soccer!"

Tsunami's serious features didn't change, but a smirk was added to the whole display. "You got yourself a deal. What about it, Endou?"

Knowing the soccer freak of course he agreed on it. "Can't say no to that. Let's do it!" He held out a hand for the boy to accept. "I'm Endou Mamoru." He said with a grin.

The boy did not accept but instead walked off and motioned for the two and the rest of the team to follow. "Dian."

Endou looked surprised for a moment.

"Bao Dian." The guy introduced himself, before walking off.

The goalkeeper looked after Dian as the latter walked further into the distance. Endou thought for a moment…as a feeling of Déjà vu overtook him for a moment, but he shrugged it off before motioning for his team to follow.

* * *

And so the Raimon had followed Dian to, much to their surprise, a huge building with seemed a lot like a traditional Japanese building which appeared to be a dojo. At least so Dian informed them.

The team gaped in awe at what was in front of them. "Wait, you said you live here?" They all asked in unison.

Dian nodded and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Why the hell are you so surprised? You've never seen something like this before?"

"Well, not just any person lives in these kind of houses you know." Kabeyama stated.

"Indeed." Kazemaru agreed.

Dian looked at the team members of Raimon and shook his head, however even though he was amused no smile appeared on his stern features yet. "Just follow me."

The Raimon did as they were told, following the boy until they reached a huge yard of sorts, which surprisingly contained a soccer field.

"You seriously have a soccer field in your backyard!?" Kogure asked. He was so surprised he didn't even think of annoying anyone at the moment.

"Look, this old dojo was supposed to belong to my gramps, who used to be a teacher. That's all there is to it." Dian replied annoyingly.

"A soccer teacher?" Endou questioned.

"No," Dian paused for a moment. "He was a martial arts teacher, considering this is a _dojo_." He looked at Endou who scratched the back of his head in a manner that said 'I should've known.'

The blue haired Mohawk boy just shook his head then continued. "The fact that this field is here, is merely because my gramps used to play soccer as well, it's no big deal. It's just an additional thing."

'How can he be so nonchalant about it?!' The captain of Raimon questioned himself.

"Anyway," Kidou spoke up. "We're here now. Are you going to go against us on your own?" He asked because it seemed very unreal, but he noted no one here so maybe this guy was a big bluff.

"Tch, don't ask me such a stupid question of course I ain't going to do this on my own." He clicked his fingers before bringing them to his mouth and a loud whistle was heard.

Within the blink of an eye various guys of all sort of appearances joined the field, and they all seem to have come from out of the dojo.

"Just how does that work?" Ichinose asked questionably, while Rika was hugging his arm tightly.

"These are my bros, and they're going to help me to kick your asses."

'Brothers…? _All_ of them?' was a thought that invaded Tachimukai's mind.

Dian nodded and then spoke up. "Okay, let's do this-" He cut himself off as his sharp eyes roamed over his team. "Ten…" He immediately sounded even more annoyed than he usually did.

"Where the hell is our forward!?"

"Your….forward..?" Endou questioned as he saw Dian fuming and cursing about.

Kidou whispered within the team. "Probably this person he's speaking of has not to be taken lightly, after all this Dian person seems to rely on him considering he's apparently insisting on waiting for the last member to arrive."

Gouenji answered. "True…he seemed confident in his skill up until now…"

"I'm sorry bro," A boy with a similar Mohawk to Dian said, but the difference was the ponytail he had. "I have no clue at all."

"Then how am I supposed to do that hissatsu if I miss my damned partner?" Dian answered grouchy. "I should've picked another one of you guys."

Endou laughed a little nervously as he told his team to get into their positions. The Raimon did as they were told while they wait for the eleventh member of the brothers to arrive.

Some time passed by until a door to the backyard slipped open, and a voice called out to them. "Oh, here you all are! Dinner will be ready within two hours. Be sure to eat on time!"

The whole Raimon looked surprised to see a face from whom they not expected. Especially Endou's mouth stood wide agape as he pointed a shaking finger at the new person.

Dian however, growled at the new presence who had just made her appearance. "What the hell Jia?! You keep hiding while I am obviously calling you over to come battle with us?! Leave the dinner to be! You got something more important to do than cooking meat."

"JIA!?" Endou seemed surprised as he looked from the brothers team to the girl who he had met a few hours ago. "These are your brothers?!"

Said girl looked surprised when she noticed Endou but immediately recognized him and waved happily. "How have you been?" She would ask politely, even though she's seen him a few hours ago.

"Stop the chit-chatting for later! Sis it's time for you to get on the field so that we can show these bastards we will defeat them with our ace-striker!"

The Raimon looked shocked and with wide eyes towards the girl who still seemed a bit clueless.

"Her?! _SHE_ is your ace striker?"

Gouenji and Kidou had also seen this girl before, and even though they are both not people to underestimate an individual easily, they never would've thought a girl like her would be a forward. Even if not an official soccer team.

Dian smirked at the surprised faces they had just made. He knew they would have another thing coming because most people they had a match against would underestimate them especially Jia the first time they saw her.

Jia herself though, merely nodded as she put her apron aside as she would've started to cook, but that would have to wait now. She joined the field and got into her position with her face so calm yet pleased as ever.

Endou however, was getting his usual energetic self again whenever he would find new opponents to play soccer against, no matter what the occasion was.

He loved soccer after all, and to see new techniques, new faces, and to meet new comrades to exchange their passion for soccer with, was all this captain had lived for.

No matter what surprises he needs to face or lie ahead of him. He knew he would gladly take anything on his path.

* * *

**HAH! This was chapter 1, ohoho what would happen next? Yeah I know, a little bit much of Jia's backstory ain't there? But I thought everything needed to be explained well before you guys are like: What the heck did I just read? Lol, yanno? So tell me if there is something you still don't get or want to point out! Hope you've enjoyed it anyway even though we didn't even get to the true battle yet, muhahaha. However, don't expect too much out of it, since I suck at description of those things, but I'll do my best! I try to update as soon as possible. Also with my other IE fic.**

**Bye loves!**

**-Coco**


End file.
